


Píntame el universo

by snowashes



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Consumo ilegal de alcohol por menores de edad, Fluff!AU, Kimata solo quiere maquillar u___u, M/M, Shion solamente tiene muchas dudas u___u, highschool!au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowashes/pseuds/snowashes
Summary: Fue hasta que Shion se quedó sin novedosas imitaciones y antes de que propusiera comprar algo grasoso para comer, Kimata Syoya despertó de su letargo y dijo:—¿Te puedo maquillar, Shion?Shion sabía que en ese momento no podía controlar su expresión, aparte de tener un “inexistente filtro bocal”, por desgracia contaba con el “inexistente filtro facial” que no dudaba en aparecer en las mejores ocasiones.En la mente de Shion sólo existió un pensamiento: “¿Así que esto era lo que estaba atormentando a Syoya toda la tarde?”.AUdonde Tsurubo Shion deja que su mejor amigo, Kimata Syoya, lo maquille y una vez donde él decide tomar la iniciativa.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Píntame el universo

Tsurubo Shion no era considerado como una persona densa, sinceramente ese lugar era reservado para Keigo. Si bien su personalidad era descrita comúnmente en básicamente tres palabras, “ _inexistente filtro bocal_ ”, Shion alegaba lo contrario a la famosa declaración.

Tal vez recaía un poco en su culpa por negarse a permanecer callado en situaciones que ameritaban solamente varios suspiros y nada de palabras que discutir. Pero, en su defensa, Shion no era una persona doble cara.

Los problemas tenían que ser abordados, pese a quien le pese y, gracias a su personalidad excéntrica, comentarlo era simplemente proponer sus puntos claros que involucraban un tanto de enunciados secos e irónicos.

A pesar de no contar con un “ _filtro bocal_ ”, Tsurubo Shion sabía cómo actuar, la mayoría del tiempo, en frente de las personas que merecían un poco más que sarcasmo por parte suya.

Y una de esas personas era Kimata Syoya.

Después de la ida a la piscina de la escuela, Shion había presentido un diminuto cambio en el humor de uno de sus mejores amigos. Syoya era la definición personificada de una caja de música, sonoro al poder sentirse libre y callado cuando no había la confianza necesaria. 

Aunque en veces el mayor solía estar en su propio mundo, inclusive muchas más veces que Shion, solía decirle todo lo que se encontraba en su mente. Shion creía que el “ _inexistente filtro bocal_ ” aplicaba más a Kimata Syoya que para él mismo.

Fue un claro contraste al llegar a la casa de Syoya; la alfombra de la entrada de su departamento siendo tocado por gotas de sus cabellos mojados y el silencio que reinaba porque su madre se encontraba trabajando a estas horas.

Terminando la ida a la piscina, su rutina continuaba en ver un maratón de películas malas, donde cada uno se tomaba el tiempo de imitar personajes o simplemente terminar riéndose de cada mal actuación. 

Syoya no se encontraba con los ánimos habituales, si no que se escondía detrás de una risa tensa cada vez que Shion hacía su inigualable imitación de la protagonista y movía ansiosamente sus manos en su regazo, como si quisiese salir disparado en cualquier momento.

Fue hasta que Shion se quedó sin novedosas imitaciones y antes de que propusiera comprar algo grasoso para comer, Kimata Syoya despertó de su letargo y dijo:

—¿Te puedo maquillar, Shion?

Shion sabía que en ese momento no podía controlar su expresión, aparte de tener un “ _inexistente filtro bocal_ ”, por desgracia contaba con el “ _inexistente filtro facial_ ” que no dudaba en aparecer en las mejores ocasiones.

En la mente de Shion sólo existió un pensamiento: _“¿Así que esto era lo que estaba atormentando a Syoya toda la tarde?_ ”.

Al ver la complicada expresión del menor, Syoya hizo una mueca y un gesto de despido: —Olvídalo, olvídalo. Perdón por interrumpir la película —dejó salir una risa que más que nada denotaba incomodidad. Kimata Syoya estaba listo para poder salir corriendo de la sala—. Para ser honesto, ya ni sé de qué trata, ¿acaso la mujer güera es como un espía o algo por el estilo?...

Shion correspondió la risa incomoda, levantó su vista hacia el techo del departamento y vio de reojo al mayor entrar en un trance donde ya nada lo podría sacar de ahí.

—La verdad, ni yo sé de qué trata — _una reverenda mentira_ , había visto esa película más de tres veces en sus tiempos de ocio—. Pero bueno… podríamos… ya sabes…

Sinceramente Shion no creía que Syoya fuera capaz de mover su cabeza de aquella rápida, probablemente dolorosa, manera hacía él. El rostro de Syoya en ese instante se asemejaba peculiarmente a un conejo asustado en una trampa.

—¿Podríamos qué? ¿Continuar el maratón de películas malas? Shion siendo sinceros ya estoy un poco cansado y no quiero…

Shion batalló para no rodar sus ojos e interrumpió al mayor antes de que básicamente lo corriera del departamento en insinuaciones amables: —No, no. Nada de eso. Hablaba de lo otro, tu sabes, de lo de… maquillarme.

Syoya abrió ligeramente sus ojos, sus manos seguían inquietas en su regazo y por la forma que mordió sus labios Shion sabía que estaba más que nervioso.

—No sabía que te gustaba el maquillaje…

Por segunda vez en el día, Shion batalló otra vez por no rodar los ojos, pero Kimata Syoya era una de sus pocas personas favoritas en la vida. Sinceramente no tenía una opinión particular de usar maquillaje, su madre lo usaba y su hermana menor también cuando salía con sus amigas o con algún chico.

Para él, el maquillaje era una forma en la cual las mujeres podían resaltar su apariencia. También había visto que muchos artistas usaban maquillaje al salir en televisión, sus pieles radiantes y excluidas de cualquier imperfección. Tsurubo Shion simplemente se encontraba celoso de sus aspectos perfectos.

Pero nunca hubiera pensado que Syoya le interesara el tema.

De todas las personas que había conocido en sus cortos diecisiete años, Kimata Syoya era uno de los que contaban con una radiante piel natural. Ni siquiera el mayor gustaba de untarse bloqueador en sus idas a la piscina de la escuela, pero, aun así, contaba con una piel blanca y plena.

—Nunca he usado maquillaje, Syoya. Sólo… —al observar el rostro de su mejor amigo sabía que no podía hacerlo sentir incómodo, no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo sentir mal. Soltó un suspiro y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa insegura—… Tal vez estoy un poco curioso.

Lentamente Syoya asintió, por fin pudiendo mantener la mirada en Shion más de dos segundos. —Te verías bien con maquillaje…

Shion bufó y le dedicó una expresión de ingenuidad: —Dice el que tiene piel perfecta.

—¡Hey! ¡Son los genes! —Syoya admitió, frunciendo su ceño, sus ojos brillantes apareciendo detrás de su flequillo que normalmente acaparaba un tercio de su rostro—. Pero si insistes, puedo ir por mi kit y ver que resulta.

Shion se encogió de hombros. Tenía aproximadamente un poco más de tres horas para tomar el autobús e irse a su casa, tiempo suficiente para levantar los ánimos de Syoya y seguir viendo el maratón de películas.

El mayor salió disparado de la sala, afirmando la conclusión de Shion de sentirse ansioso de pies a cabeza. Esperó pacientemente, _una novedad_ , hasta que Syoya entró con una bolsa negra, cuatro veces más amplia que una bolsa de colores y emanando un aroma peculiar.

—¿Acaso todos los maquillajes huelen así? —preguntó Shion al no poder evitar expresar su duda, el aroma era penetrante, pero a la vez discreto.

Syoya sonrió apenado. —No. Derrame por accidente el perfume que tenía en la bolsa.

Shion asintió, evitando reírse en el lugar. _Oh_ , lo que era tratar de poder controlarse.

El pelinegro colocó la bolsa a su lado, tomando su respectivo lugar en frente de Shion y su mirada no se apartó de él por un tiempo preocupante.

—¿Qué? —reclamó Shion, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. No era muy común que su mejor amigo le observara tan detalladamente—. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Syoya salió de su ensueño, negando con la cabeza y apartando la vista. —No, no. Es sólo que tienes… un apuesto rostro.

Shion sintió atragantarse un poco, ¿ _desde cuándo se hablaban de ese modo_?. Terminó de apartar la vista de igual manera, logrando fingir una perfecta risa por lo bajo y diciendo: —¿Apenas te vienes dando cuenta?

El rostro de Syoya se constipó en una mueca, era la típica cara que hacía cuando se le olvidaba estudiar para un examen importante o cuando Shosei le robaba su almuerzo. Una expresión que gritaba: “¿ _Cómo le hago para aparentar que estoy bien_?”.

—Créeme que no. Menos cuando estoy seguro que eres la persona que ha recibido más confesiones en la historia de Japón. Tal vez de Asia. No estoy muy seguro si del mundo —y ante tal incomodidad, Kimata Syoya tenía la peculiaridad de balbucear todo lo que pasaba por su mente, gracias a su igual “ _inexistente filtro bocal_ ”—. Pero lo decía porque te vendría muy bien un contour, en especial en tu barbilla.

Shion sentía como si le estuviese hablando en otro idioma y enarcó su ceño. —¿Contour…?

Syoya rodó los ojos y Shion se sintió ofendido. Él se encontraba en este momento enfrente suyo, tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo y que fuera más abierto. Lo menos que Tsurubo Shion se merecía era una mirada de incredulidad.

—Olvídalo —aseguró Syoya, volvió a entrar en su ensueño, fijando su vista en Shion, el cual nuevamente se sentía un tanto desnudo y con ganas de ser él ahora la persona indicada para salir disparado en cualquier momento. ¿ _De aquí a cuando se sentía de esa manera ansiosa enfrente de Syoya_?—. ¿Cómo quieres empezar?

Shion le dedicó una mirada. —Yo soy el novato en esto —recordó y dejó salir un suspiro, tratando de calmarse—. Haz lo que te parezca más cómodo.

—Yo también soy novato en esto —confesó Syoya en una pequeña voz que significaba que era un comentario personal. Shion le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, lo suficiente para darle fuerzas—. Bueno… he estado practicando, pero no lo suficiente para salir de novato.

—Eso suena genial…—paró un momento y observó en el estado que seguía su mejor amigo. Tan ansioso y tenso que Shion se sentía en la necesidad de recordarle que todo estaba bien y no necesitaba preocuparse de nada. El problema radicaba en que Shion era un ignorante en palabras de aliento —. Para alguien que no usa bloqueador.

Syoya frunció su ceño para terminar regalándole una risa, las líneas de preocupación borrándose en unas de una sonrisa proclamando sus labios. Al terminar de reírse, Shion le correspondió la sonrisa y, acostumbrándose a la extraña atmosfera entre ellos, le tomó de la mano en un apretón cálido.

—Pero, hablo en serio, Syoya. Haz lo que te parezca más cómodo.

Syoya seguía ido. Terminó asintiendo, dejando caer en una barrera entre los dos la bolsa de maquillaje e hizo fricción entre sus propias manos.

—¿Podrías descubrirte la frente? —empezó a buscar entre la peculiar bolsa hasta encontrar una bandana—. Creo que esto te pueda ayudar.

Shion tomó la bandana en sus manos, era una de las que Syoya usaba comúnmente cuando jugaba basquetbol o utilizaba la motocicleta de su padre. Se la colocó y pudo observar con más detalle como el mayor comenzaba a trabajar.

—¿Me vas a maquillar como IKKO?

Syoya dejó escapar una pequeña risa mientras seguía sacando paletas y tubitos extraños. —No puedo maquillar como ella, Shion. He practicado cosas básicas.

—¿En la escuela? —preguntó casualmente Shion, observando el rango de varias brochas, que, aunque eran pocas, se notaban limpias.

—No exactamente —Syoya terminó de colocar todos lo necesario para empezar y se colocó de jarras—. Siempre llego tarde a la escuela, ¿cómo crees que voy a tener tiempo de poder arreglarme?

—¿Es por eso que no te has cortado el cabello? —Shion tomó entre sus manos suavemente el fleco que escondía la frente y parte de los ojos de Syoya y, apartándolo, sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡Mira, si tienes frente!

Syoya hizo un sonido de desesperación, más Shion podía notar el cambio en su mirada, poco a poco se empezaba a sentir más cómodo. La ansiedad en sus manos parecía haber pasado a sus brochas, había dejado de morderse los labios y ahora sonreía con un brillo singular en los ojos.

Claro, no es que Tsurubo Shion estuviera _tan_ al pendiente.

—Dejemos este tema y cierra los ojos, Shion —ordenó Syoya.

Shion bufó y cumplió lo comandado. —Claro, su majestad.

Lo siguiente que sintió Shion fue la sensación de humedad en su piel, similar a la de un bloqueador, con la diferencia de que este producto era más denso. Shion abrió un ojo, observando como Syoya empezaba a colocar puntitos del producto de tubito extraño en su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás poniendo, Syoya? —preguntó Shion, había hablado en serio cuando decía que se sentía un poco curioso de conocer el extenso mundo del maquillaje—. Se siente como si fuera bloqueador.

—Base, es para que tu piel luzca mejor y tenga un tono similar. Sé que no somos del mismo tono, pero creo que te sienta bien el color de mi mamá —respondió Syoya, logrando un sonido de aceptación del menor.

—Si llegaras a utilizar el mismo tono de tu piel en mí, terminaría siendo una versión masculina de Sadako.

La risa de Syoya logró captar su atención, abriendo sus ojos y topándose con una imagen que nunca se había puesto a admirar.

Después de la ida a la piscina de la escuela, el cabello de Syoya terminaba con un poco de frizz, logrando que su cabello asimilara curiosamente a un algodón de azúcar. Su piel seguía igual de blanca que nunca y bajo las luces de la sala brillaba esplendorosamente. Y, gracias a los lentes de armazón que descansaban en el puente recto de su nariz, se veía más joven de lo que aparentaba ser.

Algo en Shion empezó a trastabillarlo y antes de que pudiera intentar resolverlo, una brocha inició el proceso de esparcir la base por todo su rostro. Shion cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en la desconocida sensación, olvidándose momentáneamente de las dudas que querían apoderarse de su decencia.

Después sintió la brocha pasar por su cuello y no pudo evitar una risa, haciendo que Syoya parara.

—¿También es necesario el cuello? —preguntó Shion, abriendo los ojos y mirándole miserablemente.

Syoya enarcó una ceja, devolviéndole la mirada, pero en un sentimiento de incredulidad. —Claro, tienes que difuminarlo hasta el cuello para que el cambio de tono no sea brusco.

—¿O sino? 

—Sino terminarías siendo la versión masculina de Sadako —confirmó Syoya en una sonrisa, Shion riéndose estruendosamente y olvidando por un momento la sensación extraña en su piel. Su pecho sobresalía en calidez, el efecto navegando hasta los dígitos de su mano.

Shion había olvidado su expresión hasta que Syoya le picó su mejilla con la brocha.

—Deja de sonreír, la base sigue todavía fresca —la sonrisa de Syoya siguió a su regaño, suponiendo que el menor desprendía una graciosa vibra alrededor de él. Ahora poseía en sus manos un tubo más pequeño que el de la base, exprimió un tanto de sus contenidos y procedió a colocarlo en sus ojeras—. Esto es corrector, sirve para poder neutralizar los colores de tu piel en imperfecciones localizadas, como ojeras o granitos. Pero, al parecer, no necesitas mucho.

—¿Pensé que tú eras el de la piel perfecta, Syoya? —comentó, enarcando una ceja en tono burlón.

Syoya asimiló su expresión. —Entonces, parece que alguien me va a quitar el título.

Terminó de aplicar el corrector en las zonas críticas y paró un momento. —Lo que sigue son las cejas y el contour, ¿crees que puedas mantenerte quieto unos cuantos segundos?

Shion le miró, extrañado. —Sí, ¿Qué acaso soy un niño? Puedo perfectamente estarme quieto.

Syoya le siguió dedicando una mirada indescifrable, como sí no quisiese meter en terreno enemigo. Por su rostro se disiparon las dudas que lo estaban aquejando y prosiguió a juntar todos los materiales requeridos en su regazo.

Dejó soltar un largo suspiro, uno que venía puramente desde sus pulmones y que había atravesado cada célula de su cuerpo y comentó en una pequeña voz, tan inaudible que Shion no creía que fuera posible ese particular tono en Kimata Syoya:

—Necesito que cierres tus ojos.

Shion asintió, sintiendo como el mayor hacía todo para poder parecer lo más decentemente posible. Unos segundos se fueron, hasta que Shion pudo sentir un roce en sus cejas y un respirar cálido.

Tsurubo Shion no se consideraba una persona física, dependía plenamente de la persona de la que se tratara. Su amistad con Syoya era casual, los abrazos y cálidos embraces no faltaban, más no eran recurrentes. Sentir el soplido de su respiración en su rostro le hacía sentirse en desamparo.

Pero, ¿ _por qué se sentía así_? Kimata Syoya era Kimata Syoya, su mejor amigo, el chico más simplón y agradable de posiblemente todo Japón. No cabía dudas en su amistad, pero tampoco en su forma de sobrellevar la proximidad.

Ante la curiosidad, Shion terminó abriendo sus ojos ligeramente, lo suficiente para ver y lo necesario para no ser notado. El rostro brillante de Syoya se encontraba a centímetros de él, su expresión denotando concentración y una pasión que pocas veces lograba expresar.

Era como verlo al desnudo, pleno y en su propio mundo, sin necesidad de acomodarse a los demás y mostrarse completamente.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de Shion, no quería detallar en cada línea de su tren de pensamiento y, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Syoya se terminó apartando para poder proseguir con el siguiente paso.

—Vaya, vaya. Ahora te ves más dócil, Shion —Syoya sonrió de oreja a oreja, orgulloso de su trabajo. Aunque Shion no contaba con un espejo en mano, sentía que el trabajo que estaba haciendo su mejor amigo era de calidad.

Shion le devolvió la sonrisa. —Supongo que eso es bueno.

—¡Claro! Vas a terminar recibiendo más confesiones de las que normalmente recibes. Probablemente ya te podrás situar entre los hombres más solicitados de Asia.

El menor asintió un tanto ido, cerró los ojos y dejó terminar a Syoya, quien empezó a trabajar en el “ _contour_ ”.

—El contour es para estilizar las facciones de tu rostro —comentó casualmente su mejor amigo, había una larga distancia separándolos, aun así, podía sentir su aliento soplar en sus mejillas—. Siendo sinceros sólo he visto el contour para mujeres y varía dependiendo de la forma del rostro. Así que solamente voy a omitir unos pasos para que el contour te de un aire más varonil.

—¿Varonil? —preguntó Shion, el pasar de la brocha en su rostro lo hacía olvidarse de los miles de pensamientos que empezaban a atravesarle por la mente.

Syoya asintió con un sonido. —Ya sabes, haciendo que se vea más prominente tu barbilla, mejorando tus mejillas y definiendo tu nariz. Y, ¡listo!. ¿Preparado para el último paso?

Shion abrió sus ojos, mirándole con confusión. —Pensé que este era el último paso.

El mayor le observó con una expresión complicada. —La verdad este último paso nunca lo he hecho, pero siento que te va a sentar. ¿Alguna vez te has rizado las pestañas?

—Syoya, creo que ya dejamos en claro que soy novato en esto —Shion no pudo evitar responder sarcásticamente, estaba demasiado en la línea en ese momento como para poder controlarse.

Syoya asintió, ante su expresión el menor dejó pasar un suspiro por sus labios y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. —¿No va a doler? He escuchado rumores de que puedes quedarte sin pestañas. No me quiero quedar sin pestañas, por mucho que mi rostro sea apuesto.

No pudo descifrar el rostro del mayor, hasta que terminó explotando en una risa jovial desde su estómago, esas risas que dejaban un buen sabor en la boca.

Shion pudo corresponder la risa, un tanto nerviosa por la situación en que se encontraba, pero sintiéndose nuevamente en un mar de dudas al volver a acaparar esa calidez dentro suyo.

—Nah, no te vas a quedar sin pestañas… hasta donde yo sé —aseguró Syoya, acercándose lo suficiente para poder sentir como su presencia emanaba ese calor particular. Shion no pudo controlar más sus manos y terminó colocándolas en el regazo de su mejor amigo—. Además, no tienes de que preocuparte. Vas a seguir siendo apuesto, Tsurubo Shion.

Algo dentro de él trataba de diferir, un pensamiento tan escondido que, al momento de nacer, le tomó más que de sorpresa: “ _¿Y qué hay de ti?_ ”.

La sensación del rizador en sus pestañas era la similar de un peine en su cabello, sólo que este se sentía un suave empuje soportable. Al terminar, Syoya sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Se veía cómodo y feliz de ver los resultados, Shion compartía esa felicidad plenamente. Después de que se había encontrado ansioso y listo para poder salir volando en cualquier momento, era un cambio agradable verlo deslumbrar y no dejar que sus pensamientos lo consumieran.

Bueno, esto tomando en cuenta que Shion era él que ahora se había dejado consumir.

—Creo que ya está listo. ¿Opiniones?

Shion se levantó del sillón de la sala y se acercó al espejo que estaba al inicio de la habitación. Sinceramente Shion no podía concebir un cambio drástico; su piel se veía radiante y sus facciones se encontraban pronunciadas, dándole un toque masculino a su rostro. Syoya había hecho un gran trabajo para poder decir que era práctica de novato.

—Se ve muy natural y me veo muy bien —Shion se volteó hacia su mejor amigo y le dedicó una sonrisa plena—. ¡En serio, Syoya! Hiciste muy buen trabajo.

Ante la sonrisa de su mejor amigo se sintió perderse y cuando menos lo intuyó, surgió un pensamiento que proclamó toda la tarde, detrás de la caja de pizza comprada y hasta la ida de autobús a su casa.

_¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?_

*

Después de aquella plena, pero incomoda tarde, Shion se había decidido olvidar todo lo referente a maquillaje y a Kimata Syoya. En ocasiones era mejor hacer la vista gorda para evitar situaciones que pudieran repercutir en su sanidad y, particularmente, en las noches donde no tenía nada más que revolver el cumulo de pensamientos intermitentes de todo el día.

La segunda vez que Shion volvió a caer en las garras de sus dudas, y del maquillaje de Syoya, fue simplemente por pura fuerza de voluntad y la necesidad de poder aclarar las cosas en su cabeza.

Kinjo Sukai, amigo cercano de Syoya y, en ocasiones, cuando no era extenuante entablar una conversación con él, del propio Shion, había llegado un día con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, diferente a su expresión de indiferencia de cada día, y los invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Sinceramente, Shion nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad que involucraba alcohol gratis, por mucho que Syoya le reclamara que terminaba deshaciéndole su tan deseado cuerpo de atleta.

—¿No piensas ir, Syoya? —preguntó Shosei detrás de su almuerzo. Aparte de Syoya, Shosei también era cercano a Sukai.

El mayor meditó la respuesta por unos segundos, ahora su piel se veía radiante y Shion supuso que se había colocado un poco de maquillaje. No se notaba a simple vista, pero podía tomar en cuenta que sus lunares estaban ligeramente escondidos detrás de una fina capa de base.

Y, bueno, Shion tenía que acordarse de su “ _inexistente filtro facial_ ”.

—Tendría que ver, no me podría llevar la motocicleta si pienso tomar.

—Tu casa está como a quince minutos caminando, ¿no? —cuestionó Shosei, Syoya se acercó a su almuerzo, robándole un rollo de huevo en el proceso—. ¡Hey!

—No lo sé, aun así, tengo que avisarles a mis padres —comentó Syoya, encogiéndose de hombros.

Shion se volvió al mayor, dedicándole una mirada profunda que gritaba auxilio en letras mayúsculas. —¿No me dejarías solo, Syoya? ¿No me dejarías solo con Shosei?

—¿Por qué no? —Syoya sonrió—. Shosei es buena compañía.

Shion terminó moviendo su mirada fuera del alcance del mayor, evitando toparse con sus ojos penetrantes. —Pero tú eres mejor compañía —dijo en tono suave de voz, inaudible para los oídos de la multitud, pero fuerte y claro para los ocupantes de esa mesa.

—¡ _Hey_! ¿Sabían que existo en este momento? —refutó Shosei, olvidando completamente su almuerzo.

Al levantar la vista, algo en la expresión de Syoya había cambiado, tan diminuto y tan imprescindible que pensó por un momento que todo fue simplemente un invento suyo.

Shion no era la persona más densa de este planeta, ese lugar seguía siendo reservado para Sato Keigo. Aunque fuese atento, todavía le resultaba un poco difícil tratar de resolver a las personas, y más si esta persona resulta ser Kimata Syoya.

Antes de poder decir algo al respecto, el cambio se fue como vino, dejando a Syoya en una pequeña sonrisa, si Shion no lo conociera diría que no era para nada tensa, y, observando a sus dos amigos, se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ya que insistes tanto, iré —se acercó a Shion y robó un poco de su almuerzo, el menor no tenía las fuerzas para reclamar en ese momento—. ¿Entonces te piensas quedar en mi casa?

—Suena lo más lógico —contestó Shion, mirando como el mayor se comía un poco de arroz con un aire de inocencia alrededor de él—. Claro, eso sí me aceptas. Y Shosei no termina desmayándose como la otra vez.

—¡ _Hey_! Sigo existiendo.

Y fue así, naturalmente, como la segunda vez de su delirio comenzó.

Nadie sabía que detrás de unas cuantas latas de cerveza, muchas historias que involucraban a Shosei perdiendo el equilibrio y quebrando la mesa de la sala de Sukai, terminarían igual de extasiados en el cuarto de Syoya y continuando la fiesta que habían dejado atrás.

Aunque el departamento de Syoya era de un tamaño considerable, las habitaciones se encontraban bien distribuidas, dando así la oportunidad de que la habitación de sus padres, quienes se encontraban descansando, estuviera a dos habitaciones del de Syoya.

La madre de Syoya había colocado un futon en el dimensionado espacio restante de la habitación del mayor y, por lo visto, había dejado varias botellas de agua en el escritorio.

—Tu madre se merece el cielo —fue lo primero que dijo Shion antes de caer rendido en el futon sobrepuesto en el piso.

El menor cerró los ojos, su piel se sentía pegajosa y de seguro el aroma a alcohol estaba impregnado alrededor de él. Un pie dio suavemente contra sus costillas y abrió ligeramente sus parpados.

Aunque todavía no era verano, el calor era evidente en cualquier tiempo del día. Syoya tenía ese característico sonrojo que venía acompañado del alcohol en su sistema y del calor en la habitación, era peculiar ver el contraste entre su piel blanca y lo rosado de sus mejillas que se extendía hasta su cuello.

Una idea pasó por su cabeza, el “ _inexistente filtro bocal_ ” hizo su cometido y antes de que su cerebro conectará las atrocidades impulsadas por alcohol, dijo:

—¿Me puedes maquillar, Syoya?

El mencionado se dejó caer a un lado suyo y le miró pensativamente. Desde aquella desastrosa vez había empezado a notar cosas que comúnmente había decidido ignorar, como la escarcha brillante alrededor de sus párpados, probablemente era un tipo de sombra especial.

—¿Con qué al gran Tsurubo Shion le gustó el maquillaje? —Syoya mofó, una ligera risa proclamándose de sus labios rosados—. No te preocupes, es normal. ¿A quién no le gustaría verse con una piel perfecta?

“ _¿Así te sientes tú todo el tiempo?_ ”, pensó Shion por un momento. Más su boca y su cerebro no contaban con una excelente coordinación y dijo:

—Quiero ver cómo me vería con eso —señaló el brillo alrededor de los parpados de su mejor amigo, su mano se cansó a los cinco segundos y la terminó colocando sobre el regazo del mayor.

—¿Eso? —Syoya le miró perdido por unos momentos, aunque los dos se encontraban alcoholizados, el mayor se comportaba casualmente taciturno y con una habilidad de intuir fácilmente las palabras que se perdían—. ¿Te refieres a mis ojos?

Shion asintió, Syoya dejó escapar una extasiada risa y jaló de sus manos, logrando hacer que el menor se sentara. —¡Ok! ¡No se vale después decir que no! —terminó con una carcajada tierna. _¿Qué acaso no eran adolescentes a punto de convertirse en adultos?_ _¿Había necesidad de reírse de esa manera?_.

El mayor se levantó por la bolsa que contenía su maquillaje, sacó de ella un cuadro negro donde descansaban en él rectángulos de diferentes colores. —Tengo mucho sueño así que sólo hare tus ojos, puedes lavártelos después de que termine —comentó en un susurro Syoya.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo usando sombras? —preguntó Shion, notando ahora el carmesí difuminado delicadamente en los párpados de Syoya, dándole un efecto de suavidad en su mirada.

—Hmmm —Syoya asintió, para terminar, mirándole como si le hubiese crecido dos cabezas—. Vaya, vaya. Sabes el nombre. ¿Tsurubo Shion acaso estás ocultando algo?

Shion se encogió de hombros. —Suelo molestar mucho a mi hermana cuando se está maquillando, en especial robándole una que otra sombra.

Siendo sincero, su opinión sobre el maquillaje se mantenía como la primera vez. No era para él, pero tampoco se oponía a las personas que le gustaban. Sí a Syoya se sentía cómodo al expresarse de esa manera, ¿quién era él para juzgar?.

Además, era intrigante ver a su mejor amigo apasionado en otra cosa que no fuera natación o robarse la comida de los demás.

—Cierra los ojos, Shion —Syoya lo atrajo de su ensueño. Shion parpadeó varias veces y le regaló una sonrisa tensa. Otra vez se había envuelto en el mar de pensamientos. Nada bueno le traería demostrarlo enfrente de Syoya.

El alcohol seguía latente en su sistema, tanto que cuando cerró los ojos pudo sentir movimiento a su alrededor, cómo si el futon volara en vez de permanecer fijo en el piso. Rápidamente se aferró de los hombros de Syoya, recargando la mayoría de su peso contra el mayor.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Syoya preocupado, su aliento todavía tenía el aroma de alcohol y, juzgando por la frescura del mismo, de alguna pastilla de menta que se encontraba masticando—. Shion, pensé que eras mejor alcohólico que Shosei…

—¡Nadie puede superar a Shosei! —Shion arremetió en un tono de voz alto. Al momento de darse cuenta de la situación, pidió disculpas por lo bajo—. Continua, tarde o temprano se me quitará.

Syoya continuaba mirándolo con inseguridad en sus ojos, soltó un suspiro y señaló el bote de basura ubicado a un lado de su escritorio. —Bueno, ya sabes dónde está el bote de basura por si llega a pasar alguna emergencia.

Shion volvió a cerrar los ojos, ahora aferrándose a las piernas cruzadas de Syoya frente a suyo, de alguna u otra manera la acción lo anclaba a tierra firme. El mayor empezó a trabajar y volvió a sentir de nuevo esa sensación peculiar de las brochas en su rostro. Ahora era mucho más dócil que la vez pasada, enfocándose particularmente en sus párpados.

—¿Y qué han dicho tus padres sobre el maquillaje? —preguntó Shion, el alcohol haciéndole olvidar que todavía existía su “ _inexistente filtro bocal_ ”. En ese momento todo pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza, posiblemente terminaría en su boca. Al momento de decirlo, se reprimió mentalmente y antes de que pudiera pedir perdón o cambiar la conversación, Syoya suspiró.

—Mi mamá al principio la tomó de sorpresa, ahora ella es la qué me da tips y me comparte de su maquillaje —podía sentir la sonrisa del mayor, aún con los ojos cerrados. Calló por unos segundos y fue palpable su cambio de humor—. Mi papá… bueno podría estar peor.

—¿Hmmm?

Shion abrió sus ojos momentáneamente cuando el mayor paró de difuminar los colores, por un momento una expresión de desapego pasó por el rostro del mayor para terminar en una sonrisa. Shion sabía que ese tipo de sonrisas no eran más que una máscara para ocultar los verdaderos sentimientos.

—Nada… Sólo que… tampoco se tomó bien lo de la escuela de moda. Así qué, no esperó mucho de él —aclaró Syoya.

El menor frunció su ceño. —¿Acaso te ha dicho algo ofensivo? Porque estoy listo para poder hacerle ver que…

—No, no, no. Nada de eso —Syoya le interrumpió rápidamente. Un Tsuburo Shion alcoholizado involucraba un Tsurubo Shion golpeando a diestra y siniestra si se lo proponía. Podía sentir que su expresión no era la más amigable en este instante y, a pesar de eso, no se sentía para nada culpable—. Sólo me ha dicho que son puros caprichos. Ya sabes, las típicas frases de padres decepcionados.

—Lo sé… —Shion respondió, envolviéndose en sus memorias. Sus padres habían pasado por tantas decepciones que, a esta altura, nada les sorprendía.

Antes de que pudiera volver a cerrar sus ojos para apurar al mayor, Syoya le tomó de las manos que se encontraban en su regazo y le dio un suave apretón reconfortante.

Shion siguió la dirección del afecto y se quedó observando en silencio unos segundos sus manos unidas. Volvió a tocar tierra firme y cerró sus ojos, indicando el fin de la conversación.

El mayor continuó con su tarea previa, manejando la brocha con una mucha mayor familiaridad que antes y combinando colores básicos. Para tener el alcohol en su sistema, se mostraba atento y natural, cómo si siempre hubiera pertenecido en este ambiente.

Shion, por su parte, debido a su ya famoso “ _inexistente filtro bocal_ ” empezó a comentar cosas triviales. Habló de películas, datos curiosos, historias y todas eran respondidas sinceramente por su mejor amigo o acompañadas de una que otra risa traviesa que se escapaba genuinamente en el momento.

Al terminar, Syoya soltó un suspiro y dijo:

—Bueno, creo que ya está. ¿Cuál es tu opinión, Shion?

Le pasó un espejo, Shion, con manos un poco inútiles miró directamente a su reflejó y contestó en una apacible voz: — _Oh_.

El maquillaje que había logrado en sus párpados era sutil; era una combinación de colores cálidos, variaciones de carmesí, para lograr un look perfilado en una etapa primaveral, el tipo de look que sentaba bien en ocasiones casuales.

Era perfecto, tal vez simple, pero le había dado la importancia a la forma de su ojo y, en consecuencia, consiguió una mirada fugaz y determinada. Aunque Shion seguía siendo un novato en el maquillaje y no mostraba un afín al mismo, podía concluir con seguridad que Syoya tenía un talento que florecería con facilidad.

—¿Eh? ¿No te gustó? —preguntó Syoya, ante el silencio del menor. Su suave voz, entonada por el alcohol, lo despertó de su ensueño.

Shion no pudo evitar sonreír, por muy bobo que pudiera verse en este instante. —Me encantó.

Su voz, cargada de cariño imprescindible, aunado al amplificador natural que fueron las cinco cervezas anteriores, denotaba todo sentimiento posible que se había mantenido escondido desde hace tiempo.

Syoya, sin complicarse, le devolvió la sonrisa. Algo dentro de Shion quebró y, bajo la luz de la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio, redujo la distancia entre ellos para terminar depositando un ligero beso en la mejilla rosada de su mejor amigo. Sus labios helados haciendo contacto con la cálida piel por unos segundos eternos.

Al separarse, la expresión de Syoya era indescifrable, la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro y poseía tal seriedad imposible en él.

Antes de que su mente empezara a viajar a mil por hora, se levantó precipitadamente del futon y dijo:

—Creo que es hora de quitarme los lentes de contacto y el maquillaje. ¿Me prestas tu baño, Syoya?

El mayor solamente asintió ido, mirando todo movimiento suyo en un silencio sepulcral. Shion tomó todas sus cosas y se dirigió al baño del departamento.

Dejo salir un gruñido dentro del reducido espacio, recargando todo el peso contra la puerta de madera. Todos sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora, ni siquiera se sentía bien tanto física como mentalmente.

Su alrededor estaba envuelto en movimientos circulares eternos y, por desgracia, su cuerpo lo empezaba a sopesar. Shion trató de aferrarse fuertemente al mueble del lavamanos, empujando el vómito de sus entrañas.

¿ _Por qué rayos había hecho eso_? ¿ _Por qué no había tenido autocontrol_?.

Sabía que, aunque su amistad era estrecha, esa clase de afecto era un tanto prohibido. Suponía que Syoya se encontraba tratando de unir los puntos para llegar a la terrible conclusión que lo había liado en este enredo. ¿ _Era seguro culpar el alcohol_?, su mejor amigo podía deducir su aguante, esto no era nada a comparación de ocasiones anteriores.

Shion tomó un largo respiro, tratando de que el aire atravesara sus pulmones profundamente. No había nada que arreglar, ni nada que ocultar a este punto. Decidió calmarse un rato, esperando la perfecta excusa que olvidara este asunto y, después de aproximadamente dieciocho minutos pensando y terminando de quitarse el maquillaje y los lentes de contacto, se dirigió finalmente al cuarto del mayor.

Las luces se encontraban apagadas y la figura de Kimata Syoya descansaba en su pequeña cama. Ese fue la señal de que todo quedaría sepultado bajo ese piso.

Shion acostó su cansado y alcoholizado cuerpo en el futon, volteando a ver el techo olvidado por la oscuridad.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido fue: “ _Tsurubo Shion, ¿Qué has hecho?_ ”.

*

Los siguientes días estuvieron cargados de silencios ocasionales e incómodas pláticas.

Shion solía recordar todo lo que hacía después de una noche de copas y, por desgracia, también Syoya. Naturalmente, después de aquella innombrable acción, el menor se apartó lo más posible de su mejor amigo, tratando de pasar desapercibido en el cambio de su actitud.

La verdad, su primer plan había sido evitar a Syoya, pero al momento de pensarlo fue descartado rotundamente. En ese momento apestaba más que nada tener la mayoría de sus clases con el involucrado del problema. Sukai era una opción segura de seguir, sólo que normalmente sus pláticas eran un tanto incómodas. No quería ir de mal en peor.

El problema radicaba en que sí Syoya deseaba una explicación, Shion terminaría por explotar y revelar la verdad del asunto. Y, sinceramente, no había mucha prisa por hacerlo.

Podía notar que el mayor se encontraba más ansioso de lo normal, no paraba de hablar en el momento que Shion se llegaba a sentar en la mesa del almuerzo junto con Shosei, cómo si tratara de tener ocupada tanto su mente con su boca. Tal vez requería tiempo, tiempo para sopesar sus acciones y buscar la mejor manera de entablar la conversación.

A partir del quinto día, Syoya había tenido suficiente y antes de partir a sus casas después de su rutinaria ida a la piscina de la escuela, dijo:

—Hey, Shion, ¿Qué te parece tarde de películas?

Shion estaba más que puesto para salir corriendo y agarrar el autobús a su casa, pero el tono de voz que el mayor había utilizado en sus palabras lo hizo pensar de nuevo en su novedoso plan.

Terminó asintiendo, porque “¿ _quién era él para negar su clásica tarde de películas malas_?”. Una costumbre seguiría siendo una costumbre, sin importar si esta involucraba momentos mucho más incómodos que los anteriores días.

Nuevamente, al llegar al departamento de los Kimata, nadie se encontraba en casa. Esta era la primera vez que Shion deseaba ser interrumpido amablemente por la agradable madre de Syoya cada vez que tenían hambre. Terminaron en la sala, como ya era rutinario, Shion decidió poner una película americana, necesitaba la concentración de poder leer los subtítulos y distraerse en el proceso para evitar lo más posible una posible plática.

El silencio reinó durante la mayoría de la película, ocasionalmente siendo interrumpido por una risa tensa, que no alcazaba a sonar lo más genuina posible por parte de los dos.

Fue hasta qué los créditos comenzaron a rodar por la pantalla, indicando el final de la cinta. Shion se volvió a Syoya, un gesto parecido a una sonrisa pasó por su rostro, y se acercó a la televisión para cambiar la película, cuando de repente una mano lo aferró de nuevo al sillón.

—Shion, tenemos que hablar —dijo Syoya, en una seriedad que se veía inusual a comparación de su extravagante personalidad.

Shion tragó en seco, mirando todo excepto al mayor. —¿No quieres ver otra película?

Syoya enarcó una ceja, su expresión diciendo claramente: “ _¿Me estás tomando el pelo?_ ”. Soltó un suspiro y se recargó contra el sillón.

—Solamente quiero saber qué pasa. Estos últimos días has estado muy extraño y, de verdad, eso ya es decir mucho. Hasta Sukai ha preguntado por ti. ¿Todo bien en casa?

Shion, esta vez, se atraganto y le miró miserablemente. Al no contestar pudo observar como el mayor empezaba a enojarse, era común que Kimata Syoya perdiera su temperamento, pero eso estaba reservado a personas que no pertenecieran a su círculo de amistad.

—¿Qué? Tsurubo Shion, en serio, ¿qué tengo que hacer para…? —comenzó a desesperarse ante el inusitado silencio.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Shion le interrumpió, no pudiendo contenerse más—. ¿O simplemente vamos a ignorar el elefante de la habitación?

Ante esto, Syoya calló. Desvió su mirada, la cual ahora denotaba un poco de desdicha. Shion suspiró, un poco de coherencia llegó a él. Era hoy o nunca, seguir con esta incómoda situación y aplazar la verdad, o simplemente ver lo que esperaba.

Sabía que Syoya no tendría problemas, en el sentido que no lo involucrara. Keigo lo había conformado en una llamada de pánico a medianoche por parte de Shion hace dos días. “ _No creo que Syoya te vaya a decir algo. Lo más seguro es que lo vas a agarrar en curva. Pero, bueno, si eso te calma a ti y si eso lo calma a él. ¿Por qué no lo haces?_ ”. Sato Keigo había pasado a obtener el tercer lugar en la premiación de las personas más del planeta, el segundo lugar ocupándolo Kimata Syoya.

Tomó un poco de aire y, antes de que mágicamente su “ _inexistente filtro bocal_ ” decidiera que era una mala idea, dijo:

—Creo que me gustas, Syoya.

No fue la mejor opción de palabras, pero en ese momento no había ninguna conexión en su mente para poder hacer la confesión más elocuente.

Pudo notar como los ojos de Syoya, respaldados detrás de sus lentes de armazón, se abrieron de una manera que le hubiera hecho sacar un par de risas, si no fuera porque Shion quería salir corriendo lo más pronto de la sala. La otra razón era que, por más que se viera sorprendido, el mayor seguía viéndose jodidamente bien.

Bueno, lo dicho estaba dicho. Lo hecho estaba hecho. No había vuelta atrás.

—¿Crees? —replicó Syoya en una pequeña voz, careciente de aliento.

Shion hizo una mueca, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. —Perdón, no creo. Estoy seguro que me gustas, Kimata Syoya.

— _Oh_.

El menor le observó desde las hendiduras entre sus dedos. —¿ _Oh_?

Syoya ahora solamente veía el sillón profundamente, su mirada fija en el mueble, sin siquiera parpadear por un segundo. Fue el momento perfecto para que Shion tomará sus cosas y saliera volando del departamento de los Kimata, pero sabía que tenía que aclarar el asunto, por más enredoso que se había hecho.

—Es sólo que, después del fin de semana, pude por fin poner en orden todos mis pensamientos. Y, la verdad, te pido disculpas si te sentiste incomodo o algo por el estilo —soltó un suspiro, Syoya seguía mirando el sillón. Poco a poco empezaba a sentirse más ligero—. Sólo quería decirte que me gustas, Syoya. Tal vez mucho. Pero sinceramente no me atrevo a nada.

—¿Fue el maquillaje? —Syoya rompió su silencio, empezó a jugar con sus pantalones, tratando de disipar la ansiedad de sus manos en algo físico.

Shion le miró distraído, exactamente aquel día sólo le había hecho empezar a notar cosas que antes no se había dignado a notar. Y fue lo que exactamente dijo.

—Sólo me ayudo a notar cosas que antes no lo había hecho.

Syoya asintió para sí mismo, el silencio se prolongó por unos momentos. Shion no esperaba una respuesta del mayor y esta situación sólo había hecho que la tarde se terminará más pronto de lo posible. Tal vez Shion podría pensar más las cosas en su casa, en vez de estar en frente de la causa de sus problemas.

Algo dentro de él empezó a surgir, tal vez, solo tal vez no estaba tan perdido como nunca. Antes de poder levantarse y tomar sus cosas, junto la poca valentía que le quedaba y preguntó: —¿Quieres decir algo, Syoya?

No había palabras que pudieran sonar coherentes en la cabeza del mayor, Shion suponía que tendría que darle tiempo, tanto para ordenar sus pensamientos como para olvidar todo lo dicho, de alguna u otra manera podrían salir adelante, claro si ero que lo que Syoya quisiera.

Dispuesto a tomar sus cosas y marcharse, Shion se levantó del sillón y al dar el primer paso, una mano volvió a tomar de su muñeca, jalándolo de nuevo hacia el mueble.

Shion le vio con una mirada de confusión y, antes de que pudiera inquirir respuestas, las palabras quedaron atadas a su garganta. Sus labios fueron cerrados al instante, un suave contacto cálido reemplazado las dudas indescifrables por una sola acción.

Cerró sus ojos por inercia y dejo que pasaran los segundos como si fueran días. ¿ _Acaso era posible sentirse más en el fondo de la situación_?. Un suspiro resopló por los labios de Syoya, haciendo que el menor empezará a profundizar el beso. Al instante, las manos de Syoya terminaron en su rostro, aferrándose con tal fuerza que se sentía por desvanecer.

Tal vez fueron segundos, minutos, inclusive horas. Pero cuando Shion se separó para poder recuperar su aliento y un poco de su sanidad, volvió a sentir que probablemente todo esto era parte de un cruel sueño.

Syoya, con el cabello desordenado y sus labios rojos, le miraba impacientemente. Su mirada se concentró momentáneamente en el techo de su casa y se volvió hacía Shion, quien le miraba perdido.

—Creo que me gustas, Shion.

En el momento, nada existió en su mente. Una risa terminó por explotar el calmado momento que se había creado.

—¿Crees?

Syoya le miró irritado, dejó soltar un suspiro fuerte y terminó por reírse. —¿Creo que fue más que obvio?

—¿Cómo _qué_ iba a ser obvio?

El mayor rodó sus ojos, se quedó contemplando por unos segundos y dijo: —Siempre hacía lo posible para estar más tiempo contigo. Desde hace tiempo empecé a cuestionarme y experimentar cosas que no había hecho antes, como fue el maquillaje y la moda —paró un instante—. Este fin de semana me hizo ver un poco ante lo que antes estaba ciego.

Hubo una pausa. Una pausa donde Shion no se atrevió a decir nada y solamente observó a Syoya. El mar de pensamiento que existía en su mente seguía revolcándose, ola tras ola, más había una serenidad en el mismo, cómo si la sensación de la brisa que este brindaba tocaba su rostro y calmaba su alma.

Estaba feliz, más que feliz.

Syoya también fijo su vista en él, seguía ansioso a pesar de todo. Una idea pasó por su cabeza y antes de que pudiera perderla, respondió:

—¿Quieres que te maquille, Syoya?

El mayor lo observó intrigado por un momento, para terminar, riéndose sinceramente desde su estómago, sus ojos desapareciéndose detrás de su muy largo flequillo y, antes de que Shion pudiera reclamarle algo, se abalanzó suavemente sobre él.

Una mano terminó en su rostro, la otra en su cuello. Una sonrisa danzaba en los labios de Shion, sorprendido y con el corazón en su garganta, apunto explotar y terminar con el día. Un aliento que esperaba ser robado.

—No sabía que te gustaba el maquillaje —preguntó Syoya, otra risa siendo contenida detrás de su sonrisa.

Shion terminó robándose el espectáculo, reduciendo la distancia y dejando que su alegría finalizara en Syoya.

Tal vez había mucho que tenían que hablar, tal vez había mucho que necesitaban dejar en claro, tal vez había mucho que deseaban no hacer. Pero en ese momento, en ese mismo momento lo único que Shion quería era volverse a sentir en vida.

Lo demás, podría esperar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeñin nació por el concurso de princesa centro de pdjp y por mi amor inmenso a Syoya!mua. Aunque me guste maquillarme, no lo hago muy frecuente porque la flojera es real amigos, así que perdonen si hay algunas incongruencias. Además esto es mucho fluff, ya no lo pude soportar y terminó convirtiendosé en un verdadero chile con queso. Pero hey, todo por JO1.  
> 
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/syoyalavanda)


End file.
